True Blood: The Final Season
by stevens4231
Summary: Based on the TV series. My version of season 7, which I consider the final season. Will be tying up a lot of loose ends in my own way. Takes place directly after season 6. Contains season 1-6 spoilers obviously.
1. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry this first chapter is short, I just wanted to set the stage with a brief epilogue before I got into the first chapter. This story takes place directly after season 6, so all continuity is only influenced by the television series. This is my version of Season 7, which I consider to be the final season. So I'm going to wrap up a lot of things in my own way. Hope you enjoy :).

**True Blood: The Final Season**

**Epilogue**

The warmth. The rays. He had almost forgot what it felt like to just relax and bake in the sun. As a matter of fact, this was the first time Eric Northman had a chance to just relax in a long time. The sun that shone brightly in the sky was making it even better. Being a vampire, he had not been able to enjoy the sun for over 1,000 years. That is, until all this nonsense happened between the vampires and the humans. Just days prior, he wasn't even sure if he'd live to see another day, and now he was sun bathing on one of the highest, snow packed mountains in Sweden.

Eric shifted slightly in his lawn chair, his naked body illuminated with sunlight. His mind was deep in a book he had clutched in his hands. A smirk slid across his face, a smirk that would soon be lifted, for a sudden, strange sensation fell upon Eric. The warmth, it was getting more intense. Too intense.

The realization slipped over Eric, but it was all too late. He trembled as he tried to lift himself from the chair, sparks igniting from his skin. A deathly scream escaped his throat as his skin started to blacken like the darkest night. He fell too his knees, totally engulfed in a fiery inferno. This was it. He head fell forward, the weight of his body pushing through the snow. He went down. And down. And down…

_6 Months Later..._

Reverend Daniels smiled as he looked upon the citizens of Bon Temps, humans and vampires alike, conversing as equals in a meet-and-greet barbecue he helped organize. It was just last month that he, with the help of some other officials, had come up with a plan to help stop the Hep-V infected vampire attacks that have been plaguing the nation. Since healthy vampires needed a healthy blood supply, and humans needed protection against the infected vampires, they proposed a plan that would benefit both. The humans would offer up some of their blood to the vampires in order for protection. Since humans could be carriers of the Hep-V virus, everyone had to be tested. One drop of blood from a carrier would infect an unsuspecting vampire. At first the plan was met with some hesitation, but the turn out at the barbecue was better than Daniels had ever expected.

The air around him was filled with laughter. On one side of the party, a vampire was letting a human gently feel a sharp fang, and on the other side, a group of humans were sharing their test results with a group of vampires. It was all working better than he had anticipated. His face slowly went straight as his eyes hovered across the crowd. He could see many of the familiar faces from his congregation; however, there was one face he could not find.

"Sam…" Daniels said sliding next to Sam Merlotte, the newly elected mayor of Bon Temps. "You haven't by chance seen Lettie May 'round, have you?"

Sam turned around, his hand clenched firmly around a full drink. "I haven't, no. Maybe she's finding a vamp partner?"

"Not possible," Daniels retorted. "We had a small run in with some of the infected when we were out west last month, nothing serious, but she got a pretty good nick on her arm. Her results came back positive this afternoon."

Sam's eyes widened as he also looked across the crowd.

"Where's Tara?"

* * *

Lettie May slowly took off her scarf. Her neck was now fully exposed to her daughter, her vampire daughter.

"Let me feed you baby… let me nourish you… to make up for all the times I left you hungry…"

Hesitation filled Tara's eyes as she slowly revealed her fangs.

"I can't…" Was all she could muster.

"Please baby… I need to do this!" Her mother cried, closing in on her.

Tara could hear her mother's heart beat. She could hear the very blood that once ran through her veins. Leaning down into an embrace, Tara sank her teeth into her mothers neck.

"There you go baby, I'll make you all betta'," Lettie said stroking her daughter's hair.

* * *

Jeremiah looked upon the unsuspecting party outside the small bar in Bon Temps. He was so lost in the sight of the crowd that he had almost forgotten about the 20 other vampires surrounding him. Hunger was etched in each and every one of their eyes. They had been infected. Dark, spider-like veins spread across their bodies like tattoos.

After being infected, vampires would become even more monstrous. They would move from town to town, mostly in groups, eating everything and everyone in sight. This animal like instinct was displayed in all the vampires in Jeremiah's group, except for one…Jeremiah himself. His blues eyes wandered down to his forearm, as he traced his own dark markings. He then shifted his eyes around towards his group, knowing what was about too come. They gave each other swift nods and set out towards the party…


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well I've decided to update as I write, since I'm extremely busy with school/work, which I hope doesn't affect my writing too terribly. So even though the chapters may be short, expect frequent updates :). Also, thanks for those who have gave their reviews. Bare with me, there will be more to come :). Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**The Party Crasher**

A scream erupted out of the dense crowd. In just seconds, the outdoor party went from being a peaceful gathering to utter chaos. Arriving just moments before, Bill Compton frantically looked in all directions, trying to determine the scream's source of origin. It didn't take long. One after the other, humans were getting tackled down to the ground by infected vampires.

Bill swiftly ran to a nearby human who had been pinned down and grabbed that vampire that was trapping him. He squeezed the vampire's neck tightly as it clawed at his hands. Bill was about to kill him when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at another vampire wrestling an infected.

"Nobody kill them!" He screamed. "We can't risk the blood infecting us! Incapacitate them!"

Another voice shot through the pandemonium. "Everyone in the bar!" Sam Merlotte screamed as he held the door open for some of the wounded. Arlene frantically hoisted an elderly woman against her shoulder and led her to the door. Sam signaled the last of the humans inside and slammed the door behind them. The outside became a war zone between the infected and healthy vampires. The healthy vampires had the edge over the slower and disoriented infected. Tara, having heard all the commotion, appeared next to Bill in a flash, whipping her mouth clean.

"What's going on?!" She screamed.

"We are being flanked by infected!"

Tara raced to help the remaining vampires. The fight was a quick and easy one, with the infected almost handing themselves over. It seemed almost too easy...

* * *

Moments later Bill shoved the last of the infected into the freezer of the bar's kitchen. He slammed the door shut and turned towards Sam and Arlene.

"Is everyone alive?" Bill asked cautiously.

"We haven't found anyone yet… dead I mean..." Same said with relief. "Some of the humans have mostly likely been infected though…"

Bill shifted his eyes towards the ground.

"Goddammit Bill!" Arlene blurted. "You can't make my freezer a quarantine zone for those damn things!"

"They won't last long Arlene. Send everyone home, I'll clean up this mess."

Arlene slammed her hands on her waist. "Ok Bill, but I swear if I find any vamp goo in my freezer, it'll be your ass!" She flung a wash cloth she had in her hand over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Tara and Jessica bursted through the backdoor moments later, dragging someone behind them. "We got one more, Bill."

"No please, I'm not like the rest of them!" A voice screamed out. It was Jeremiah.

"Ha-yeah, sure, you little bitch," Tara said flinging him towards Bill.

Bill stared at Jeremiah, studying him intently. His eyes went from his blonde hair, down to his blue eyes, down to his thin, faded markings.

"Why are these so light?" Bill asked, tracing his finger along Jeremiah's forearm. "When were you infected?"

"It was probably two months ago," he replied.

"Impossible!"

"It's true! Look, see! I told you, I'm not like the rest of them!"

Tara rushed to Bill's side. "You ain't gonna believe that bullshit, are you Bill?"

Bill hesitated. "Put him in with the others, we will know if he's telling the truth if he's alive in the morning…"

Tara grabbed Jeremiah by the shoulder and led him towards the freezer. She opened the door and pushed him onto the floor, the other vampires looking at him attentively. She slammed the door shut as he slowly got up. One of the infected vampires approached him.

"Did they believe you?" He asked Jeremiah.

By now Jeremiah's whole personality changed, his eyes flared with determination. Moments before he was like a wounded puppy, and now he looked like the leader of the pack.

"Not exactly, they want to wait until the morning to see if I'm the only one left standing…"

The infected vampire shifted nervously. "What's going to happen when they see that non of us are dead?"

Jeremiah reached into his jacket and grasped something. "Sacrifice is needed…"

What happened next was like a blur. Jeremiah pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket and streaked across the small room. One by one the vampires exploded into a red, gory mess as he drove the stake into their hearts. In a matter of seconds, Jeremiah stood their, alone, surrounded by the gooey debris of his peers.

"For the greater good…" He whispered.

* * *

"One more Sam?" Tara asked, weakly pushing an empty shot glass towards Sam, who quickly refilled his own glass then tended to her's. Without hesitation, Tara grabbed the glass and downed the shot. As she slammed the glass back down on the table, Sam's eyes shifted to her forearm. Light markings were starting to spread out from under her sleeve.

"Tara…" He started.

Tara turned her head and caught his lingering eyes staring at her arm. "Shit, I know Sam. I honestly don't need any lecturing right now. Won't do me a bit of good anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Sam's eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Imma get the hell outta Dodge. There's been too much death in this town already, and I don't think anyone is ready for another drawn out funeral again." She looked up at Sam, a fierce demeanor clouding the fear in her eyes. "Tell them I went to find Pam…"

"Tara…" Sam said reaching for her hand, to which Tara quickly withdrew.

"Bye Sam," And with that, Tara streaked out of view, leaving a distraught Sam in her wake.

* * *

Bill stayed at the bar the whole night, anticipating the next morning. His mind was racing. Could that man being telling the truth? Surely not. But what if? Could he be the key to finding a cure? If his body had really fought of the infection, it could be a breakthrough. It could be the answer to the town's prayers.

Bill checked his watch, it was about 30 minutes until dawn. He looked around the empty bar, letting Jessica go back to the house only hours before. It had been enough time. He got up and quickly went towards the freezer door. He pulled the door open to a shocking sight. The freezer's floor looked like a sea of blood, and a lone figure sat in a fetal position in the middle. It was Jeremiah. He was still alive.


End file.
